kc_undercover_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 4
Season premiere aired on January 26, 2018. Season finale aired in a special two-parts episode on February 8 and February 15, 2019. This season featured the 100th episode. Episodes # Everybody Lies To Everybody (Part One) - January 26, 2018 - 5.0 million viewers # Everybody Lies To Everybody (Part Two) - February 2, 2018 - 5.2 million # Jewish K.C. Gets Trouble - February 9, 2018 - 4.8 million # Neighbors Finally Find Out? February 23, 2018 - 4.6 million # If I Weren't A Boy I Would've Hit You Already - March 2, 2018 - 4.3 million # We Have Chemistry... On Monday, Third Hour - March 9, 2018 - 4.0 million # Coopers In The Middle - March 30, 2018 - 4.1 million # I Don't Get Your Mistrust - April 6, 2018 - 3.8 million # Crazy Mission With My BFF - April 13, 2018 - 3.9 million # Hit Little Judy - May 4, 2018 - 3.7 million # Shake It Up Undercover: Another Mission in Chicago - May 18, 2018 - 4.8 million # Albert Einstein's Grandson - June 8, 2018 - 4.0 million # Hunks On The Beach For K.C. - June 15, 2018 - 3.9 million # The Special And Lost 100th Episode - June 22, 2018 - 4.1 million # We've Got Some Dangerous Plans! - July 13, 2018 - 3.9 million # When It's Meant To Be, It's Destiny Callin' - July 27, 2018 - 3.7 million # Sounds Of Summer - August 10, 2018 - 4.0 million # I Can't Control The Anger I Got - August 17, 2018 - 3.9 million # Mary Had A Little Spy - September 14, 2018 - 3.7 million # Mission Under The Light Of The Moon - September 21, 2018 - 3.8 million # Ernie's New Dark Side - October 5, 2018 - 4.7 million # School Musical Goes Wrong - October 12, 2018 - 3.9 million # I Like To Scare People When People Think Will Scare Me - October 26, 2018 - 4.0 million # You're Not The Same Boy I Knew Last Year - November 16, 2018 - 4.5 million # Maybe We're Not Supposed To Be A Couple - November 23, 2018 - 4.7 million # Badfellas And Bad Mood - December 7, 2018 - 3.9 million # Marisa's First FanFiction On Web - December 14, 2018 - 4.1 million # When The Lights Come Up It's Hard To Hold Back - January 11, 2018 - 3.9 million # I Thought We Were On A Break! - January 18, 2018 - 4.7 million # Just Do It, And You'll Get What You Want - January 25, 2018 - 4.5 million # The Final Misson - January 31, 2019 - 6.0 million Trivia *This season featured the 100th episode. *It's shown Marisa's talent: she's a good writer. *K.C. and her boyfriend break up after a year relationship, but get back together after four episodes. *"I Thought We Were On A Break" is a referrence to Ross's phrase in Friends *This season featured the most watched episode of the series, also the last one, with 6 million viewers. *This is also the most watched season (4.3 million average viewers) *Finally the Organization finds out Marisa knows the Coopers are spies. *There's a crossover with Shake It Up. Zendaya, that plays the characters of K.C. and Rocky on Disney Channel, had a double role for this episode, but the characters never met until the end of the episode. *Ernie gets braver and more protective, as a spy should always be. *This is the only season that lasts more than a year. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide